Welcome to my somnambulism?
by GoldenEyeRave
Summary: this is part 2 to welcome to my wonderland.would kagome's dream finally come true...'yes' kagome thought. 'Kiss me' but he didn't. He looked away from her lips and instead replied. "Inuyasha would come very soon," stating matter-of-factly.


**Welcome to my… somnambulism?**

This is the second one-shot story to "welcome to my wonderland".

I didn't think that I was going to continue it, making it seem like a one-shot series but, oh well hope you enjoy this second installment.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, Kagome!"<p>

Kagome blinked her eyes and focused on the face that was in front of her. Inuyasha was waving his hands, crouched down and practically in her face when he noticed her blinking her eyes.

"There you are stupid. Why do you always have to be daydreaming? Geez"

Something popped in her head, Oh right it was that irritating tick again. The one where the vain in her head couldn't stop twitching. She always got that with inuyasha, especially when he got on her nerves.

"What do you want inuyasha?"

"Do you have to even ask? We've already set up camp and you still haven't made any ramen"

Tick again, so, that's why he was bothering her for. Great why did she have to do the cooking? Besides ramen was easy to make, she even demonstrated it to him. 'I bet he wasn't even listening.' She thought

"Look I'll do it when I feel like it. Plus it's still early; it's not even dinner time yet."

"What, Well why not? All you're doing is freaking in la la land. We did everything while you just sat your ass staring at nothing. I mean what the fuck do you daydream about that's so important anyway"

That was it; that was crossing the line. "first of all I know for a fact that your ass was on the ground while Sango, miroku and even shippo and rin helped set up the camp O.K. so don't give me that shit saying _we _trying to include yourself and second, what I dream or daydream about is none of your damn business."

She was already on her feet towering over inuyasha while she said this. Inuyasha on the other hand was not surprised that she was speaking to him the way she did, although he was certainly pissed about it. He sprang up to his feet and got all up in her space. "Fine I'll admit that I didn't do a goddam thing setting up camp and that I don't fucking care what you was daydreaming about anyway. But I fight battles and that's enough for me. What do you do huh? Just stand around and always getting in trouble. So the least you could do is make me some food women, Since I always protect you."

What…What? "Oh, so now I'm only good for cooking is that it what happened to being just a shard detector?" kagome shook her head, out one hand on her hip while the other poked inuyasha in the chest. "You know what I'm sick of all your bullshit and you know what _I am _going to cook ramen"

"Damn straigh-

"But I'm going to make it for everyone here who appreciates me, So your ass better learn how to cook because I'm _soo_ not going to cook for you from now on anymore"

Kagome stopped poking him in the chest and stepped forward pushing him to the side, not even looking at his finally shocked expression as she passed. She continued to walk up to her bag, but then turned around her hair swishing to her left side with the force. "And also I do help a lot. It might not be as battle front as you. But I help on the sidelines. I've even protected you a couple of times. So I'm not gonna let your words drag me down cause I know I kick ass, so there"

Kagome turned around and started walking towards to her bag again. She bent down when she finally reached it and opened up the yellow flap. Searching through the contents, she found the pot, ramen boxes and a compact stove. Then she started getting to work. She put the compact stove on the ground and started turning the knob to get it to the right temperature so it could preheat. Then she grabbed the pot next to her and walked over to sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. I heard earlier that there was a stream nearby. Could you point the way?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with those molten golden eyes of his. 'Sigh' she just loved those eyes. They were nothing like inuyasha's; his was pure while inuyasha had a little brown in his. "mmh, it is that way miko"

He pointed to the woods from her right. "Straight ahead right?" she asked, she didn't want to get lost. With no answer back, she turned too looked at him again instead of the woods. This time he wasn't looking at her, in fact he was ignoring her. 'O.K. then my guess it's straight ahead, since he's not answering'

There was no answer since she already stated the obvious. She noticed that sesshoumaru never answered back like most people would when stating the obvious, there was no reply like "no shit Sherlock" which always came from inuyasha of course, or at least "do you really have to ask such a foolish question miko" which is what he would really say if he were to answer her back she guessed.

Sighing she turned around and headed straight into the woods. She never stopped; she kept straight until she actually heard water running 'the stream'. A few trees were in her sight until she was completely in the clearing where the steam was. She walked towards it crouching down while dipping the pot in gathering water for the ramen. After that, she headed back the way she came.

As she entered the camp, she finally looked around her surroundings. Inuyasha wasn't anywhere in sight it seemed. Well that was a good sign; at least she wouldn't get a headache. It was a good thing he knew when to back off. He probably was somewhere letting off steam. Shoot, he could even be badmouthing her behind her back right now. As if, she cared anyway. She didn't want him around and he didn't want to be here. Having mutual feelings was a given. It was as if the kami's had made it possible for her peace of mind.

She went to the stove and bent down to place the pot on top. Then she sat on the ground in front, bending her knees and circling her arms around them. While she waited for the water to boil she thought about how quiet it was, not even shippo or rin were making any noise. She looked around herself to see that they weren't in the camp. She guessed with inuyasha on her mind and wondering if he was still here, she didn't seem to really pay much attention to the others.

'Huh, where could they be? Now that I'm really looking Sesshoumaru's not around either… they probably went to play around somewhere while I went to fetch the water and sesshoumaru probably went to keep an eye on them.' Since last time when jaken had been in charge of looking after them, he really didn't do such a good job. Considering when they found him, he had somehow been tricked by shippo. Kagome chuckled at the memory, when they had gotten to the meadow they had found jaken on his back and shippo's snake lying on the ground. He had been dazed out when sesshoumaru kicked him awake. Now that was priceless, jaken had flown across the meadow until he had hit a tree. It had been pretty obvious that he let the kids trick him and get away. When they had found them, it was by rin screaming and a demon chasing after them. Poor jaken he hadn't just gotten a kick that day 'of course I took my anger out on him too when sesshoumaru was done with him. I mean he was supposed to take care of shippo. I was surprised when sesshoumaru didn't try to stop me' kagome thought.

Sizzle, sizzle, sizzle

'mmh, what that noise?'

Kagome looked down to find the water was finally boiling and really fast too. 'Crap, I was so into my thoughts I totally almost forgot about making the ramen'

Kagome reached to the side and opened the box of noodles one by one dumping them in the pot. Then she went to her bag and got out a spoon. She began to stir the noodles, it took a few minutes but once she saw that they were, tender she shut off the stove, got out the seasoning packs from the boxes and added all the ingredients in the pot. Then she the pot once more to mix the flavor, When she was finally done she announced to everyone that dinner or you could say mid lunch really was ready. Kagome had served everyone in silence. Even when shippo and rin came back to camp with jaken, no sesshoumaru and of course, there was still no inuyasha. She didn't feel like eating so she just sat back and watched everyone. Watched as they ate, talked and laughed.

* * *

><p>Kagome had awoken to the sound of something. She thought that probably it was inuyasha finally coming into camp seeing, as he didn't come even when everyone was going to sleep, he was supposed to be taking up watch. But it wasn't him. 'Sesshoumaru?' she questioned in her mind. She saw long silver hair that couldn't have been inuyasha's. Besides his had split ends, the one before her was straight and flawless. She got up making sure not to wake up shippo and rin in the process; they both took up her sides. After she successfully got out, she tiptoed to where the silver hair was. Getting closer she could she abroad.<p>

Kagome walked around the big tree to see a marvelous site, sesshoumaru in all his glory looking up at the midnight sky. He wasn't looking at her but kagome knew that he had felt her presence. She walked closer and touched his shoulder touching his silver hair in the process. Slowly he faced her almost taking her breath away astounding her. He was looking at her with such tender in his eyes that she thought she might melt right there on the spot.

"inuyasha's nowhere to be found and everyone's asleep. We don't have to go anywhere private," she said suggestively.

Sesshoumaru looked at her lips, as if longing to kiss her and was thinking the same way she was 'yes' kagome thought. 'Kiss me' but he didn't. He looked away from her lips and instead replied. "Inuyasha would come very soon," stating matter-of-factly.

"Well… just a kiss, just one kiss. I know you want too just as much as I do"

She looked at him with pleading desire in her eyes… she missed him. How long had they not touched, kissed, made love to each other. It seemed like centuries had passed already.

He sighed giving in. "alright miko, as you wish"

Kagome smiled inward, she was happy and giddy as she closed her eyes ready for the warmth of his lips. When it didn't come, she peeked on eye open, she saw sesshoumaru just staring at her. "Why aren't you…?"

Miko… Miko

'Huh?' sesshoumaru was saying something but his lips weren't moving and if felt as if the world was spinning around and she was sinking. Her vision seemed to get blurry because she couldn't see sesshoumaru clearly…

"Miko… miko are you… alright?"

Kagome blinked her eyes to see Sesshoumaru's face in front of her. 'Huh? Wasn't sesshoumaru supposed to kiss me…? Omg' kagome thought. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. It had been a dream. 'No, no, no how could this have happened. Was I sleepwalking somehow? Crap. How am I gonna explain this to him' kagome was utterly mortified.

"uhh" was all she could say. She looked down. She couldn't look in his eyes, that's when…

Kagome finally realized that she was actually touching him. The way she had just like in her dream. Her stomach churned 'did I actually try to kiss him' she immediately took her hand back and stood on her own two feet feeling shaken. Sesshoumaru was looking at her with an odd expression. He seemed… curious, yes that was it. He was probably curious as to why she had suddenly came up to him and touched his person.

"Are you… alright miko? It seems that you may have been… sleepwalking"

"Um what gave you that idea ha ha ha" kagome said, laughing nervously. 'Don't give yourself away idiot.'

Without changing his stature and demeanor he lifted up one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows, the infamous sesshoumaru way and said "because you came here at my side, touching my shoulder and staring at me… what you humans would say into space"

'Ugh is that all? I was worrying for nothing' though kagome was irritated at herself. She was definitely relieved. At least she didn't do anything that would have embarrassed her.

"Well I guess I was sleepwalking seeing as I didn't know what I was doing" it wasn't a total lie now, so of course he wouldn't suspect anything. "Anyway sorry for troubling you lord sesshoumaru" she bowed down, then practically ran to her sleeping bag. Although she didn't go inside.

She stood looking down at rin and shippo, while thinking 'this is dangerous… just yesterday I was daydreaming about sesshoumaru and I being together that I even fell flat on my face in the process, Which was the most humiliating thing that could have ever happened to me, especially since I know I was aroused. I'm still hoping that neither inuyasha nor sesshoumaru had sensed that.' They probably hadn't since neither had commented. But then sesshoumaru rarely commented on things and of course if inuyasha had smelled it he would have been yelling it out through the whole country side humiliating her more, that was just the kind of thing he would do.

'Now I'm freaking sleepwalking… damn it what am I going to do?' somehow she had to find a way to control her hormones. She wondered if she would ever control herself when it came to sesshoumaru, was she doomed for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. So favorite and review please.<p> 


End file.
